The Cursed Protector
by Stormbringer33
Summary: When a new artwork is activated not even Dark can predict the havoc it will cause. It will untangle what should not have been knotted.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. This is my very first fanfiction. So be nice or I will chase you with my flying chickens. Ummm... Yea.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel or any other anime but Kaida is mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke Niwa looked up at the stars. It had been a while since he had heard from Dark. He couldn't help missing Dark. Dark was kind of like an older brother to Daisuke. He even missed the way Dark was constantly teasing him.

_Aw. You missed me that much Daisuke? _Dark said and Daisuke could imagine the smirk that was undoubtedly on Dark's face. Niwa smiled. They didn't always get along but they cared about each other as though they really were brothers.

"Dark! Where were you?" Daisuke said in his usual somewhat winy yet somehow worried voice.

_I'm afraid I was blocked from you for quite some time now. It is probably another artwork. _Dark said suddenly becoming serious.

"Another artwork?" Daisuke was surprised. It had been quite some time since he had had to go steal more artwork. He was starting to get used to having a normal life. Of course his life was only somewhat normal to begin with if you factor in all the training and booby traps and whatever else his mother added to keep him on his toes.

_Yes but this artwork was supposed to be sealed permanently quite some time ago. _Dark said. Daisuke sighed but couldn't truthfully say that he was disappointed. The whole stealing stuff gig had kind of grown on him.

"What does this one do?" Wiz hopped on Daisuke's head and looked down at him his ruby eyes wide with worry. Kyu?

"It's all right, Wiz, I'm ok." Wiz smiled happily. Kyu!

_Daisuke we can't send a note for this one._

"What? Why not?" Not that Daisuke really minded but the note was part of Dark's style.

_If Krad finds out then we will all be in danger. If he had any reserve before he definitely won't hold back now. He values the piece above all others. Daisuke I'm going to have to ask you not to say anything to anyone. This is one piece that will have to be stolen in absolute secrecy. _Dark said his voice deadly serious. Daisuke nodded.

_Good we steal it tomorrow night. _ Daisuke sighed and went to bed. He had school tomorrow and it was getting late. He didn't want to oversleep again.

Daisuke slowly woke up. His vision was blurry. Daisuke looked at his clock as his vision slowly focused. As usual he was probably going to be late. The one glance woke him up completely.

He shot out of bed, got dressed, ran downstairs, ate breakfast and all that other stuff he needed to do in record time. Now all he needed to do was focus on getting to the tram on time. Niwa grabbed his backpack and ran out the door almost forgetting to wave to his mom and Towa.

He ran all the way to the tram and just barely caught it. A few more seconds and it would already have been gone. Niwa sighed in relief but a feeling of unease stayed with him. Something was coming. He could sense it and from the look Towa had given him on his way out she could sense it as well.

When Daisuke reached his desk Hiwatari was waiting for him. His blue eyes even colder and distant today than Niwa had seen them in a long time. They only added to his suspicions. There was something Dark wasn't telling him about this new piece. Something important.

"So Niwa are you doing any thing _tonight_?" Hiwatari asked his ice blue eyes narrowing dangerously and in Daisuke's head Dark cursed.

_This is not good. It must have effected Krad and Hiwatari as well. Prepare yourself Daisuke this will not be as easy as the times we have stolen in the past. _ Daisuke sighed. Who said the other times had been easy?

"No I don't think so but I think Towa is trying out a new recipe," Daisuke stuttering. It made him nervous to be put on the spot like that. Daisuke rested his head on his bag as Hiwatari slowly walked away not quite looking convinced. He didn't like having to lie to Hiwatari.

The bag that Daisuke was leaning on began to wiggle. He jumped up and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed his bag. Luckily no one did. Hiwatari was conveniently looking the other way. Daisuke sighed. He thought that he and Wiz had agreed that Wiz was not allowed to go to school. Daisuke got up to get Wiz another huge sucker. He had a feeling that today was going to be a _long _day.

Daisuke ran home with Wiz in his arms. Wiz was struggling to get free. Daisuke had just caught Wiz and he was not about to let him go again. Wiz ran fast despite the fact that he had been running around almost all day. When Daisuke had thought that it was going to be a long day he had no idea how much of an understatement that was going to be.

Wiz somehow managed to jump out of Daisuke's grasp for the umpteenth time that day. Daisuke just sighed and ran off to catch him again but just as he was about to loose sight of Wiz he just stopped. Wiz tottered off balance and fell. Daisuke caught the little sprite just before his fuzzy body hit the pavement. Wiz was out cold.

"Dark! What is wrong with Wiz?" Daisuke said worriedly.

_Daisuke we have to go. If it has already affected Wiz this much then we can't wait for night. Towa is probably having similar effects. If we wait much longer there is a possibility that the effects will be permanent. _ Dark said his voice grave and in one swift moment Daisuke Niwa was no longer in his place stood the "notorious phantom thief" Dark. And this phantom thief had no time for games.

Dark felt the cold metal of the statue slowly begin to warm at his touch. It had been too easy. The Hikari had not been there. With him gone there was no one who could stop him. In all honesty he was nervous. This had been too easy. And when it came to the Commander and Krad things were rarely easy. Dark was still somewhat relieved. The last time he had barely escaped with the statue and his life. The wounds inflicted on him on that night had left scars. Granted you couldn't see them unless Dark himself showed them to you but still just the thought of that night made him nervous. And Dark did _not_ get nervous. Period.

He looked around him. It was completely silent and Dark took a moment to look at the statue. It was a dragon with pink sapphires for eyes. It's large wings stretched out protectively. If not for the wings it might have looked like a lizard with it's long curling body. It was beautiful.

"You think I would just let you take it, Dark Mousy?" Krad's voice made Dark shiver. It brought back memories of the last battle over the statue. Memories that were not pretty.

Krad pulled out his feather. Tonight Dark had to be completely focused. Their lives depended on it. He pulled out his own feather. They clashed circling higher and higher. Krad did not hold back in the least. Dark was at an obvious disadvantage. If he used his powers too much he would do much more than just hurt Daisuke but if he kept holding back it wouldn't matter. It was getting harder to dodge Krad's magic.

Krad's eyes narrowed even more making them golden slits that gleamed malevolently. They might have glittered like stars if not for the burning hatred. Krad blocked out the sounds of his tamer's screams. He would not let Dark get this statue no matter the costs. He focused even more his feather glowed as he delivered his most powerful blow. Dark almost dodged it. Almost. At the force of the blow the statue slipped from his fingers.

_Dark!! The statue!!_ Dark was already falling. His wings pinned to his back in an effort to catch up. They were getting closer and closer to the pavement. Just as the statue fell on the cold concreted were it surely would've broken at the force of the fall and at the height from which it was dropped Dark caught it. But he could not stop himself. He fell on the pavement at the same force that would have shattered bronze. And he lived. Just barely.

Dark was floating in and out of consciousness. The statue had somehow made it unscathed. It flashed with a brilliant pink light. The light dulled. And its place was a girl. She looked only to be about Daisuke's age. The statue was gone. The girl's eyes were closed. She had blond hair that went to her shoulders. The two pieces of hair that framed her face were 2 inches longer than the rest of her hair. The tips of her hair were a brilliant pink. She opened her eyes. They flashed a bright pink before dulling to a softer but just as breath taking color of pink. There was a look in her eyes that Dark knew had never seen before but somehow they still looked familiar.

She looked at him for a moment before she realized the state he was in. She fell to her knees before him. Dark was having more and more trouble trying to stay conscious. The girl looked at him for a moment with her brilliant pink eyes before leaning down and pressing her lips against his. Dark's eyes widened. Energy flowed from her to him. She was slowly restoring his energy.

A soft tap reverberated behind her. She snapped her head up and whirled around. Krad stood watching them with an expression that neither of them could read. The girl stood up standing protectively in front of Dark. Dark tried to get up. She turned back to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Master Dark. You don't have to get up. I can take care of Krad. At least for a little while," the girl said with a smile that lit up her features beautifully. She looked at Krad who was waiting patiently for them to finish. The girl looked down at the many dark feathers that littered the ground. She picked one up and looked at Dark.

"Master Dark can I have this?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Dark was confused but he nodded. She smiled at him again and stood back up. Dark could only watch as Krad and the girl faced each other. The girl brought the feather to her face and blew on it. It shimmered. Then the tip of the feather turned pink. Dark turned slowly so he could watch better.

"Krad… Shall we?" The girl was not afraid. Krad grinned his lips forming a smile that was filled with emotions that Dark couldn't read. Krad pulled out his own white feather.

They stood there for a moment. The girl had enough sense to let Krad make the first move. They fought. The girl dodged all the attacks aimed at her but blocked all the ones at Dark. Krad had the clear advantage. He could fly while the girl was stuck on the ground. The girl could do a numerous number of flips. It somewhat evened out the odds. Krad began slowly and then his attacks began to slowly get stronger and faster. He was clearly testing her. She fought with ease using magic where absolutely necessary. Krad continued to fight and the girl stopped dead after a moment. Her eyes widened and she was frozen whether in shock or fear Dark couldn't tell. Whatever it was that she was thinking it clearly broke her concentration. Krad saw that she was vulnerable but he hesitated. Then he slowly raised a hand and the familiar yellow glow returned. It surrounded the girl. Her eyes widened even further and her expression changed to one that Dark could read. Fear. The girl tried to fight it but she couldn't. Her eyes slowly began closing.

"KRAD!! That is enough!!" Hiwatari's voice rang out and he transformed back. The yellow glow disappeared and the girl fell. Hiwatari caught her easily. Her eyes were closed and she took a long shuddering breath. Her eyes flashed open. The girl's eyes widened. Hiwatari placed her gently on the ground. She flashed him an apologetic smile and ran over to Dark. Kneeling before him she pulled out a long roll of gauze . She bound up all of Dark's wounds. She leaned over and kissed him again giving him just enough energy to get back to his house behind her Hiwatari turned to leave. The girl turned towards him. She tried to get up only to fall back down to her knees.

"Master Hiwa- Hiwa" she tried so hard to say his name but for some reason she just couldn't. Her eyes shut. "Master Hikari!" He froze. Then he turned around and looked at her the usual glare in his eyes. Her head dropped.

"I'm sorry master but I have not properly thanked you," She said softly her voice shaking ever so slightly. She slowly looked at Dark who was watching her with interest. Dark stood up and gently picked her up as well. The girl smiled at him but shook her head.

"Master Dark I'm afraid you can't take me. Master Hikari saved my life as well. I can't serve you. It has to be him. You have Daisuke, Emiko, Kosuke, and countless others. Master Hikari has no one. Please understand," The girl said softly. Dark looked at her.

"Very well princess as you wish," Dark said putting her down. He rose up in the air. She turned away back toward Hiwatari. Behind her Dark paused. "And princess thank you."

"What do you want with me?" Hiwatari said softly not looking back. She smiled.

"I'm your servant Master Hikari" Hiwatari said nothing for a while then he

turned and looked at her.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Kaida, the cursed protector," She said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yea how was that. Review please. I don't mind if you criticise it as long as there is something there that is somewhat constructive.

C'ya

Jazzi Andrea Talon


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Yay chapter 2. Ok first things first. I would like to thank Death2HeartlessSoul for reviewing. Oh and if anyone has any ideas for me I would be happy to try and include them.

I don't own DNAngel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi Hiwatari was a genus. He could answer any of your questions without batting an eyelash. He could even copy any painting after he had seen it once. All of his knowledge was useful but where he was lacking was people skills. He avoided people whenever possible. He might have made friends if not for Krad. Satoshi firmly believed that Krad and Dark were the source of all of his problems. And well looking at his life so far they probably were. But that is beside the point. The point is that Satoshi had no idea how to interact with people. It had never been one of his skills. And would probably never be.

This girl had completely unnerved him. He supposed it was obvious that he was a Hikari. His blue hair, Krad. All were obvious factors but that still didn't stop him from being surprised when she called him Master Hikari. First of all he was nobody's master not even Krad's although he desperately wanted to be and second of all she knew his name was no longer Hikari. She somehow knew that he was now a Hiwatari but she could not speak his name. This bothered him to no end. She had called herself Kaida. She said that she was the _cursed _protector. What was her curse? What did she have to do with him?

He hated questions that he couldn't answer. He was the commander for a reason. He found the answers to things. This girl- no she was a statue. A Hikari artwork. There had been no reference to this statue anywhere. The only reason he had known to come there was Krad. Krad seemed to know a lot about this mysterious piece. So far he had found nothing about her from him. He was beginning to doubt that Krad knew anything at all…

"Master Hikari is this were you live?" Satoshi sharply looked up. He had not said anything the entire way there. He doubted that this girl was going to stay long. In a bit she would not even be able to stand. Then she would no doubt turn back into a statue or at least crumble to dust.

He simply walked up and opened his door. Krad had been worse than usual. His "house" was worse looking than usual. He didn't have much time to think about it though.

_Ahh. Master Satoshi may I get out again I promise not to hurt the girl. _ Krad's voice was as sweet as honey as he tried to force his way out. Satoshi doubled over in pain. Kaida rushed over to his side. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Satoshi flinched violently then cursed at himself for showing weakness.

Kaida gently put both hands on his shoulders and touched her head to his chest. Immediately the pain stopped. Satoshi's eyes widened. He could feel Krad trying to get out but there was no pain. He couldn't help but blush a little bit when he realized the position they were in.

_Krad. You don't have a reason to get out. He is not here as your personal slave. Let him be. _ Satoshi's eyes widened. He could hear Kaida's voice inside his head. It echoed the way Krad's did.

_But Kaida it has been so long since we have talked. Don't you want to see me? _Krad's voice was soft and almost gentle but Satoshi could feel the anger in his voice. His eyes widened. Krad knew Kaida! They might even have been _friends_!

_There are other more appropriate times to talk and don't talk to me as though you like me. _ He couldn't help but be slightly relieved. To his immense surprise Krad stopped trying. This girl was more than she seemed.

When she saw that Krad had stopped trying she hugged Satoshi. She couldn't help it. Krad almost never listened to her. She could feel Satoshi stiffen. He obviously had not been hugged all that often.

"That hurts." Satoshi said it in his usual cold voice. He couldn't help but be surprised when she immediately let him go. She backed away fear clearly in her eyes. She bowed once.

"I'm sorry Master," She turned and ran like there was no tomorrow. He turned and followed. He could barely keep up. Once she got outside he was afraid that he would loose sight of her. When she got outside she froze. Her hands crossed around her stomach and she fell to her knees. Satoshi ran to her side to see a long sapphire shaft sticking all the way through her small body.

Satoshi Hiwatari knew CPR; he knew how to bind almost any wound but never had he seen something quite like this. The shaft was in the shape of an arrow. It was carved to perfection. It could have been real except that it was made of sapphire. It looked the work of a Hikari.

Satoshi looked up to see a figure standing on a nearby building. He saw only the silhouette. It looked like an angel but Satoshi wasn't fooled. Krad looked like an angel but that didn't make him one.

_Master Satoshi you haven't forgotten the girl have you? _ Krad's voice was low and mocking. Satoshi's head snapped to Kaida. She was curled into a ball the arrow sticking out of her back. He could see her blood as it ran down her back.

_Master Satoshi you have to remove the arrow. She can't. Or you could just let her bleed. She will be fine in three days anyway. _Krad said it in such a way that made Satoshi suspicious. He almost sounded… worried.

Satoshi shook his head. He didn't have time to be worried. She was loosing a lot of blood. He knelt beside her. This way over his head. He was so concerned that he didn't even notice when Krad switched with him until it was too late.

Krad knelt next to the girl. He could feel Satoshi's anger. It welled up inside of him making him stronger. He gently reached out and touched the shaft. Krad pulled out the shaft in one swift and brutal motion. He felt Satoshi cry out in anger within him but he payed him no mind. She didn't make a sound; her breath didn't even catch but it obviously hurt.

He ignored all of Satoshi's attempts to regain control. He would not let that amateur out now. Kaida was rapidly loosing blood. He pulled the gauze out of her pocket. He bound her stomach tightly. As soon as he was done, he let Satoshi resume control.

"What was that?" Satoshi pressed Krad for answers. Krad had the answers too; Satoshi was sure of it.

_That, Master Satoshi was her curse._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yay! End of chapter 2. So how's that?

-Jazzi Andrea Talon-


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a writers block. Anyway down to buisiness. I would like to thank Death2HeartlessSoul for reviewing. Oh yea. And I don't own DNAngel because if I did the anime would be way different. Oh well I highly doubt you would like to hear (or see) my rambling so on with the story. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Satoshi stood and surveyed all the surveillance equipment of the museum. He tried to concentrate but his mind kept wondering back to Kaida. She was at his apartment in bed. Krad had bandaged her well.

That figure… who was it? He kept replaying the scene in his mind but nobody he knew fit the image. Except Dark… who by chance was coming tonight to try and steal another Hikari creation. Satoshi just wasn't in the mood for it tonight though. He had enough to worry about as it was.

Soft padded footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. Satoshi's head snapped up. Kaida slid into the room as gracefully as a cat. Hiwatari could only stare. At this time yesterday she had an arrow sticking through her slender frame.

"I'm sorry Master Hikari, but I would like to see Dark in action. It is not every lifetime I get activated." Kaida said with a smile her voice the only thing that even remotely portrayed how badly injured she was. Satoshi glared at her. She wasn't supposed to be up yet let alone be so darn cheerful.

Under his glare a flicker of fear filled her eyes for the briefest of seconds before she once again resumed control. He couldn't help but be shocked. What was it that made her like that?

_Are you sure you want to know Master Satoshi?_ Satoshi frowned. Krad generally ignored his silent musings.

"Hey Kaida. So how goes things?" Dark's voice startled Hiwatari more than he would like to admit. Dark had the statue in his hand and was heading over to the window.

"Oh the usual. Nothing new," Kaida said giving Dark a soft smile. "So how are Master Daisuke and Towa?" Dark frowned.

"Towa has been acting strange lately. It is because of your power?"

"No my effects should have worn off by now. I'm sure though that it is not my _power_ that makes Towa act that way…"

Satoshi was disgusted. They were standing there having pleasant conversation while Dark was _stealing_ a rather valuable piece of artwork.

"I'm afraid _Dark_ that your career as a phantom thief ends here," Satoshi said venomously unable to contain himself any longer. Kaida sighed and sat in a corner out of the way. Both Hiwatari and Dark glanced at her both silently worried that she was going to interfere. Neither wanted to have to hurt her and were quite happy when she informed them a somewhat vital fact.

"I'm sorry but I can not help either of you. By my own laws I am not allowed to go against my master no matter how many of them there are." She said watching them somewhat apprehensively.

Krad used the distraction to try and break free. Hiwatari fell to his knees trying to simultaneously ignore the pain and suppress Krad. Kaida ran over to his side. She put her arms around him like before and added her own willpower to his. Krad in return only pushed harder than he had ever done before putting Satoshi in even more pain.

"Forgive me. I can't keep him from coming out but I can take away the pain," As she spoke his pain faded away. Satoshi felt the transformation in a new way. He could feel Krad pushing violently trying to get out but there was no searing hot pain.

Krad knelt in Satoshi's place. He wound an arm around her waist and laid a feather to her throat. He smiled menacingly.

"So Dark I will trade you artworks," Dark lowered his head anger making his amethyst eyes fairly glow.

Kaida saw this and was ashamed. She did not want to be a burden. She closed her eyes and focused on her stored up energy. Kaida began to grow with a brilliant pink light. Krad staggered back a hand raised to protect his eyes. In his other hand the feather slipped from his grasp and floated gently to the ground.

Dark smiled and walked quickly over to a window. He wasn't quite sure what he would have done. Dark only knew that he would not have let Krad hurt Kaida of that he was certain. He stood on the window-sill and gave a mock salute to Krad, a nod to Kaida and he was off.

Unknown to all of them a pair of emerald eyes had watched them all. Nothing escaped his steely glare. Only after they had all left did he himself follow their example letting his large green wings take him where they will. And as he flew away he held a long bow in his hand made of pink sapphire.


	4. Chapter 4

Jazzi-chan here. Sorry it took so long. Minor case of writer's block and laziness. . tee hee.

His eyes flashed open. He sat up sharply. All the blood rushed to his head rendering him temporary blind. His eyes shone through his fingers like emeralds. He sighed and got up grabbing his bow and arrows. Spreading his long green wings he flew off in search of a certain apartment. When he found it he sat on the roof of a nearby building. From here he could watch without being seen.

In one of the windows a girl was making breakfast. At the sight of her he fell to his hands and knees a hand clutching his heart as it throbbed painfully. His eyes however remained glued to her. Her gentle pink eyes, her pretty blounde hair with its pink tips.

Every time he saw her he felt this way. Ever since her third master they had been enemies. Kaida was his enemy. That was what he knew but his heart believed differently. If it hadn't been vital he would have cut it out long ago to stop to pain that he felt now. No matter how many times he saw her the pain never eased.

He just stared at her with hatred trying to ignore the pain. This was how he coped. All he wanted was to kill the girl that made him feel this was way. But no. No matter how many times he shot her with one of his arrows she would be fine in three days but this time it would be different.

It was an endless cycle. He shot her. She healed. And then it would begin again. Then after she healed she could smile again. But he could only shoot her if her master said those words.

This Satoshi seemed like her last master. That was good. Now he could shoot her whenever he wanted but even when he shot her it didn't ease his pain. Maybe if he could get Krad to save her… No. he would not let Krad become her master. No matter how much he hated her he wouldn't let Krad have free reign.

Kaida glanced up catching his eye. He let a cold cruel smile spread across his face. She backed away slowly tears in her eyes. He cursed as a fresh round of pain racked his body. Nothing worked to stop the pain. Hurting her making her cry no matter how hard he tried most of his attempts ended up hurting him more.

Only when he actually shot her did his heart momentarily stop hurting. Well actually it just stopped but hey beggar's can't be choosers. For now all he could do was wait.

Kaida looked up. Emerald eyes caught her own. She couldn't hide her pain. She backed away trying to suppress her tears. They had been best of friends now the only pleasure he got was hurting her. Not that she blamed him. It was her fault but it still hurt.

Master Hikari walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened. Breakfast was ready on the table. The kitchen was sparkling and Kaida was standing there sucking on a honey stick she found in the cabinet. The newspaper was even waiting for him. When he looked at her she just shrugged.

"What can I say? When one is constantly with their masters one picks up a couple of things." Master Hikari silently nodded and ate what she had prepared. He didn't say anything but Kaida could feel his pleasure.

She glanced back toward the window but he was gone. As usual if she found his hiding spot he would find a new one. She sighed. Kaida could feel his gaze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat on the roof of a neighboring building. It really wouldn't be all that hard for her to find him but as he suspected she didn't look hard and turned away with any expression that he couldn't read. Which incidentally was saying quite a bit as he could read all of her emotions with both of his eyes closed. And he frequently did. He shifted. The morning sun shone on his face which felt good for a little while but then it got annoying.

He just sat there. Not doing anything and somehow managing not to do nothing. He watched her almost like a hawk watches a mouse but his eyes were softer then he wanted them to be. Much softer.

Perhaps if he could really hate her things would be different. He pretended like he hated her. But thats all he was really doing. Pretending. And he knew that in the end it wouldn't get him anywhere. But in all honesty he really didn't know where he wanted to end up anyway. So what was the difference? When he shot her she just healed so it really didn't make much of a difference. Right?

But this time would be different. He had made sure of that. Without thinking he fingered the bottle that now hung at his waist. It was filled with a dark inky liquid. The cap was screwed tightly on and a silver dragon was painted on the side. It curled around the bottle; it's silver claws flashing dangerously in the sunlight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaida still sat in the kitchen. She was alone. Satoshi had left a while ago. She probably should have actually done something usefull like walk around town but Kaida was going to save that for tomorrow. Today she just sat with her head in her hands. Her hair rippled down in cascading blonde and pink hiding her face. She would smile soon but now wasn't for smiling. No now was for something that had sort of become a tradition for her. Today she was going to remember. What fleeting hope she had had, what she lost and who she had been. Today was to morn the loss of what had been, the wounds that had not healed and the rift that had been created between them.

Once he had been her protector and her savior but now... now all that was left were memories and dreams. She sat there not seeking any comfort. A small silver pool formed on the table beneath her head growing larger with each shudder of her shoulders. Kaida was silent. Not a sound passed her lips except a name formed by lips and spoken tenderly no matter how much it broke her heart.

"Storm"


End file.
